


Falling for You

by PatchOfLight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Literally anything about him, OMG I can't handle his eyes, Or his adorableness, Or his wings, Protective Cas, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, falling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchOfLight/pseuds/PatchOfLight
Summary: Five times Castiel caught you while you fell and one time he didn't.When he meets you for the first time, Cas decides he likes you. Just minutes later, he learns that you are the clumsiest human on the face of the earth and that you have a habit of falling.He decides to be your guardian angel.





	

You bite your lip as you raise yourself on your tiptoes, trying to get a good look at the topmost row of the bookshelf. You can make out the dust-covered spines of old volumes, some of the covers ready to fall off. But you can't read the titles. They are just too high.

 

"What kind of library keeps books out of reach?" You mutter as you look around, resting your hands on your hips.

 

A pleasant hum escapes your lips as you spy a stool on the far end of the room. As you place it firmly on the ground and climb up on it, you smile in satisfaction.

 

"The Key of Solomon. Bingo."

 

You reach your hand out to grab it.

 

"Argh. Dammit." You curse under your breath, realising that the book is still out of your reach. You frown, the tip of your tongue pressing against the corner of your mouth as you hold onto the shelf for support, raising yourself up on your toes and reaching out with all your might.

 

What you don't realise is how close you are to the edge of the stool.

 

You lunge, and the stool tips over, skidding out from under your feet.

 

Your heart stops. Your hands claw at the wood, desperately trying to find something to hold onto. Your fingers close around books. They tumble out from their places, some of them hitting your body on their way down. Your feet search for something to stand on.

 

For a moment you think you have a foothold. Then your sneakers slip on the shiny wooden surface, and you fall.

 

This is how I die, you think, as you watch the heavy shelf tip over. Crushed under a bookshelf. Reduced to pulp.

 

And then, with the flutter of wings and the swish of a trench coat, he appears.

 

Castiel. Angel of the Lord.

 

He catches your falling body with the ease of plucking a flower. His right arm curves around your waist, as his left shoots out to stop the heavy shelf in its fall.

 

Your eyes lock, and your breath hitches in your throat as you take in the deep ocean blue of his eyes.

 

Close. So close.

 

His smell washes over you. It reminds you of the smell of the first raindrops striking hot stone, mingled with the pine scent of a dense forest. Clean. Sharp. He smells like heaven, and you breathe it all in.

 

He gently brings his other hand to your waist, the movement bringing you closer to him.

 

Your fingers tighten on the fabric of his trench coat.

 

His lips part, and you almost feel his breath blowing on your skin.

 

His right hand travels up your spine as he steadies you. He sets you on your feet, but you feel like the moment he lets go, you would crumple on the floor in a heap.

 

He holds on, his touch lingering until your weak knees find strength.

 

Then he steps away, and disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment. They will be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
